A Hope
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Ketika Inoue menyadari bahwa Ichigo bukanlah kebahagiaan sejatinya, ia menjadi seorang putri yang memberi harapan baru kepada seseorang yang lain, saat itulah Inoue menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya.


Ini One-Shoot pertamaku, sebenernya aku dah ngikutin fic2 disini cukup lama, udah punya akun dr beberapa bulan juga, tapi terbengkalai karena beberapa hal, trus kemaren pas kelas dua mau nge-update tapi disibukkan ma OSK&OSP akhirnya ngga jadi nge-update, (walau blm rejeki lolos ke OSN). Judul fic ini A Hope karena bagiku harapan itu selalu ada jika kita ngga putus asa, selalu berusaha, berdoa dan belajar dari pengalaman. (lho malah curhat! Hontou ni gomennasai…)

**Pairing: **Ishida x Inoue

**Disclaimer:** Bleach punya Tite Kubo, aku cuma minjem karakternya aja,( klo aku yg punya Bleach udah q jadiin berpairing2 )

Inoue termenung, ia tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan Bu Misato. Pertempuran melawan Aizen berakhir sudah, kini, ia lebih sering murung.

" Ishida....." ucapnya pelan.

" _Gara-gara aku, kau jadi seperti itu. Andai saja kau tidak bertarung melawan Ulquiorra demi menyelamatkanku........kau tidak akan kehilangan tangan kirimu."_

" Orihime, kau kenapa?!" tanya Tatsuki yang berada di bangku sebelahnya.

Inoue menggeleng pelan.

Jam istirahat Inoue tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melihat keluar jendela. Rukia, Ichigo dan Sado menghampiri Inoue. Inoue terkejut saat Rukia menepuk pundaknya.

" Kuchiki.."

" Ada apa Inoue? Sepertinya sedang ada yang kau pikirkan." tanyanya.

" Sejak tadi, kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran bukan?" tambah Sado.

" Semuanya gara-gara aku teman-teman... Ishida jadi seperti sekarang ini."

" Ishida bukan tipe orang yang menyesali sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya." gumam seseorang.

" Kurosaki..."

" Iya, sudahlah Inoue kau tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu." hibur Rukia.

" Aku yakin Ishida akan baik-baik saja." gumam Sado.

" Baiklah, jika kau memang mencemaskan Ishida dan ingin menjenguknya, kami bersedia menemanimu nanti, iya kan? Rukia, Chad" ucap Ichigo.

" Iya tentu saja kami bersedia." jawab Rukia.

" Terima kasih teman-teman."

Terdengar suara Michiru yang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh klub kerajinan tangan.

" Andai saja Ishida masuk sekolah, pasti ia bisa mengajari tekhnik ini padaku. Sebenarnya dia sakit apa sih? Sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah."

" Wah... kau merindukan Ishida ya?" ledek Chizuru.

" Ah tidak!...Chizuru kau ini."

" Kalau tidak mengapa mukamu memerah begitu?" tanya Ryou.

" Aku hanya berharap semoga dia segera sembuh dan masuk sekolah lagi."

_Deg_

Entah mengapa Inoue merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia mendengar ucapan Michiru. Ia berlari meninggalkan kelas.

" Inoue!!!" teriak Rukia.

" Jangan.." cegah Ichigo.

" Dia harus menyadarinya sebelum terlambat." ucap Sado.

" Semoga dia menyadarinya." timpal Ichigo.

" Hei! Ichigo, Sado! Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti."

--------------------------------------

Inoue menangis terisak, entah mengapa ia merasa kesal saat mendengar ucapan Michiru.

" Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" tanya Tatsuki yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

" Akan kuhajar dia, siapapun yang membuatmu sedih. Katakan Orihime siapa orang itu?"

" Kumohon jangan Tatsuki.." Inoue memeluk Tatsuki dan menangis di pundaknya.

" Aku hanya sedang ingin menangis..."

" _Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Namun, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu menangis seperti ini, kau baru saja menemukan cintamu yang sesungguhnya__."_ batin Tatsuki.

" Katakan saja...Hime."

Inoue terkejut, ia menatap Tatsuki yang tersenyum padanya.

" Apa? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Tatsuki?"

" Ah...tidak-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Inoue terdiam.

----------------------------------------

" Bip..bip..bip..bip." terdengar deteksi kemunculan hollow dari ponsel Rukia.

" Dari taman kota paling timur." ucap Rukia, " mengapa hollow masih juga muncul?"

" Di taman paling timur kota? wah jauh sekali! Inoue kau bersama Chad ke Rumah Sakit Ishida. Nanti, aku dan Rukia menyusul."

Ichigo dan Rukia melesat menuju timur kota.

" Ayo, Inoue.." ajak Sado.

" Bagaimana jika Ishida tidak mau kutemui?"

" Itu takkan terjadi."

----------------------------------------

Sado membuka pintu kamar dimana Ishida dirawat. Inoue melihat Ishida memegang buku dengan tangan kanannya.

" Hebat kau, dalam keadaanmu yang seperti itu masih saja membaca buku." ucap Sado

" Sado..Inoue."

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Inoue.

" Sudah lebih baik, aku senang kalian datang kemari. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Kurosaki dan Kuchiki."

" Saat akan kemari, tiba-tiba pendeteksi hollow milik Kuchiki berbunyi. Sehingga mereka pergi untuk menumpas hollow." jawab Inoue.

" Ternyata masih ada hollow ya..." ucap si kacamata itu.

"......"

"......"

" Lalu, kapan kau akan kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Sado.

" Sebenarnya..............ini yang akan kukatakan pada kalian. Ayahku akan menyekolahkanku di sekolah khusus di Jerman, Ayah sedang mengurus kepindahanku dari SMU Karakura. Mungkin minggu ini aku akan meninggalkan Jepang..."

" Apa?!" Inoue dan Sado terkejut.

Inoue merasa dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Mengapa seperti itu? Ishida..."

" Ayah bilang, disana aku akan lebih baik. Sado, Inoue mengenal kalian dan yang lainnya adalah saat yang membuatku bahagia, kalian mengisi ruang kosong dihatiku, kalian membuatku bahagia kembali setelah aku kehilangan kakek untuk selamanya."

Inoue tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya..

" Semua ini gara-gara aku! jika saat itu kau tak bertarung dengan Ulquiorra....kau akan baik-baik saja, kau takkan kehilangan tangan kirimu, jika kau tak kehilangan tangan kirimu, ayahmu takkan menyuruhmu sekolah di Jerman, dan kau akan tetap di sini...bersama kami." isak Inoue.

Ishida tertegun, untuk pertama kali Inoue menangis untuk dirinya. Wajah Ishida memerah.

" Maafkan aku Ishida......ini semua gara-gara aku."

" Sudahlah...Inoue, aku tak menyesal telah kehilangan tangan kiriku, aku akan sangat menyesal jika saat itu tak dapat menyelamatkanmu. Sudah...jangan menangis, aku akan sedih jika kau menangis."

Inoue memandang Ishida dalam-dalam.

" _Ishida__.....kau begitu memperhatikanku, tapi mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu?"_ batin Inoue.

Tangis Inoue kini benar-benar tumpah. Ishida mulai berkaca-kaca. Di tengah isaknya Inoue menggumam.

" Souten kisshun..."

Tiba-tiba cahaya kekuningan yang sangat terang memancar dari jepit rambut Inoue. Cahaya tersebut berkumpul mengelilingi Ishida, hingga membuat Ishida tak tampak. Inoue memejamkan matanya, Sado terkejut. Cahaya tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi keputih-putihan. Pintu terbuka, Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut.

" Chad, Inoue! Ada apa dengan Ishida?"

Chad mengangkat tangannya sebagai arti 'biarkan'.

Cahaya tersebut semakin lama semakin menyilaukan, sebelum akhirnya memudar dan semakin pudar. Hingga cahaya tersebut benar-benar menghilang. Ichigo, Sado dan Rukia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Ishida. Tangan kiri Ishida kembali!

Inoue membuka matanya, Ishida hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ishida menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya. Ia lalu turun dan berdiri di dekat ranjang.

" Tangan kiriku, aku memiliki tangan kiriku lagi....."

Wajah Inoue berbinar, " Tak kusangka, ternyata benar-benar berhasil."

" Terima kasih...., bagiku kau adalah Hime ( putri ). Dapatkah mulai kini aku memanggilmu Hime?" tanya Ishida.

" Tentu saja...dapatkah aku memanggilmu Uryuu?"

" Ya."

Keduanya blushing.

" Ano, apakah kau akan tetap berangkat ke Jerman?"

" Tidak,......aku tidak ingin meninggalkan seseorang yang telah memberi harapan baru padaku."

Inoue berkaca-kaca, ia memeluk Ishida. Ishidapun mendekap Inoue erat.

Ichigo, Sado, dan Rukia tersenyum.

" Akhirnya, Inoue tidak terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya."

-----------------------------------------

" Akhirnya kau berangkat juga Ishida, dari kemarin aku ingin kau mengajariku tekhnik merenda ini." ucap Michiru.

" Baiklah."

Dengan cekatan Ishida mempraktikan tekhnik merenda yang diminta Michiru.

" Pagi, Inoue!" ucap Michiru.

" Pagi!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Ishida.

" Auwww!!!!"

" Kau kenapa Ishida?"

Chizuru dan Tatsuki mendekati Ishida.

" Kau kenapa, Uryuu?" tanya Inoue.

" E..e.. aku tidak apa-apa Hime."

" Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Jari telunjuk tangan kirimu berdarah!" seru Inoue khawatir.

" Tunggu..tunggu, mengapa kau memanggil Ishida 'Uryuu'? dan kau juga Ishida, mengapa kau memanggil Inoue 'Hime'?" tanya Chizuru.

" Apa diantara kalian ada sesuatu??" tanya Michiru.

Tatsuki tersenyum-senyum.

" E..bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Maaf, a..aku ada urusan." ucap Ishida, dengan pipi yang memerah ia meninggalkan Michiru dan yang lainnya.

Chizuru, Michiru dan Tatsuki mulai memandang Inoue.

" Apakah kau tega untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami? Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Ishida?"

" Tapi sama seperti dia. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada kalian teman-teman."

" Yaaah,... Inoue payah."

Michiru dan Chizuru meninggalkan Inoue.

" Hime, aku tahu kau baru saja menemukan kebahagiaanmu kan?"

Inoue terkejut.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Tatsuki?"

" Apakah tentang dirimu yang tidak kumengerti, Hime. Aku adalah sahabatmu, jadi aku juga tahu bahwa diantara kau dan Ishida-"

" Ssst...diam, aku tidak ingin teman-teman yang lain tahu."

" Dasar Orihime.."

Inoue lalu pergi mencari Ishida. Ia melihat Ishida sedang menatap keluar jendela dari koridor depan kelasnya.

" Ternyata kau disini ya...."

Ishida menoleh, ia tersenyum.

" Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali ke sekolah lagi." tambah gadis berambut orange itu.

" Terima kasih, ini semua berkat kau _mi princessa_."

Inoue blushing.

"Aku...akan selalu menjagamu. Hime, maukah kau menjadi kebahagiaanku?"

Inoue mengangguk.

" Iya, tentu saja."

Ishida mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Inoue.

" Aku akan selalu menjagamu, kau bisa memegang janjiku, Orihime."

Terlukis kebahagiaan di wajah Inoue. Ia tersenyum, senyumnya benar-benar tulus.

Selesai


End file.
